Stranger
by Soft Ink
Summary: A lemon request for Cheshakyatto. Ryxer expirences a night with a stranger named Grimmjow. Grimmjow/OC pairing.


**Yeah, my first lemon to be posted on fan fiction! It's not as good as some of them out there. This is for Cheshakyatto. Okay, I only own the plot. Nothing more. Ryxer belongs to Chesha.**

**~ Soft Ink**

* * *

"Ryxer!"

The blonde girl ran. This was _not_ her idea of a game. The lights were off and a demented blue haired freak was after her. How he knew her, she didn't know. All she knew was that he didn't want to chat. Her naked upper half spoke volumes of his intentions.

"Ryxer get your ass back here!"

She ducked further into the closet, hoping that the man wouldn't hear her breathing. His loud footsteps passed her hiding spot. She let a small sigh of relief escape. The man's footsteps halted. Her blue eyes widened. How could he have heard her? He couldn't be human.

"Kitten," the man, Grimmjow, growled stalking to the closet door. "You shouldn't hide."

Ryxer screamed, seeing the door completely ripped off its hinges. In a desperate attempt to flee, she tried to shove him aside. It failed. Grimmjow grabbed her by her wrists. A grin spread across his face, seeing her large breasts bounce freely in her struggle. The blonde was too terrified to notice. She kicked and thrashed in his grasp as he dragged her back into her room.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Ryxer screamed.

The espada shoved her onto the bed, hovering over her. She stared up at his dominating form in fear. Without warning he crashed his lips onto hers. The girl gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth. As much as she wanted to cry, Ryxer was much too strong for that. Instead, she fought against the stranger with more force. Aggressively trying to push him off her.

She stilled, feeling his hand cup her exposed breast. He left her mouth to lick and nip at her neck. Ryxer let out a soft mewl. Grimmjow grinned widely, he had found her weakness. He bite down harshly, making Ryxer mewl loudly, tangling her fingers into his hair. He kneaded her flesh with his hands, making her moan in earnest.

Moving further down, he tore the rest of her clothing off, finding the bundle of nerves just above her sex. He teased her gently, testing her. Ryxer bucked her hips, groaning with pleasure. After several minutes of teasing he tested a finger at her entrance. She was tight and a virgin so he was careful and slow.

The blonde gasped and bucked her hips again, gripping Grimmjow more firmly. From one finger he added a second and eventually a third, working to stretch and prepare her core for him. Panting and writhing, the espada had found that one spot sure to make her see stars. With a few more minutes of teasing Ryxer exploded with her first orgasm.

As she calmed back down the espada removed his own clothing and situated himself between her jerky legs. Her eyes were closed and a deep blush stained her face. She could feel Grimmjow's hard member near her entrance. Her eyes opened to stare at the blue haired man in understanding fear. She could not escape, and now, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. He gave her his signature grin as her only warning before he drove forward into her heated core.

She screamed in pain as her hymen tore. Grimmjow waited until her wails settled into quiet sobs before pumping into her with uncontrolled lust. Ryxer was soon panting, unable to form coherent words. Loud moans and mewls echoed around the room. She moaned loudly, climaxing. Grimmjow thrusted into her a few more times before climaxing as well.

"W-who are you?" Ryxer panted once she had recovered. She looked up to see the blue haired man already dressed and standing.

"Grimmjow," he whispered huskily into her ear, before disappearing.

Ryxer's stared at the place he had been standing. The long held back tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She curled into her blankets, clutching her pillow. Loud wails of agony escaped her until her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short. I was lazy and couldn't think of a part leading up to the lemon. One down, and some more to go. I. Should. Never. Make. Promises. Please R&R!**


End file.
